


Real-Life Fantasy

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Fluff, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Cake, Cake Prompt, Clubbing, Crushes, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, LEWD, M/M, Malec, Malec 2020, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, cake by the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 6: CakeAlec's brother had dragged him out of the house, begging to spend time with him only to ditch him for a cute redhead. Luckily, Alec finds other company with Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Real-Life Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was really tricky for me to do so I hope it reads okay!

Alec leaned on his elbows against the bar, nursing a Negroni as he casually flirted with the bartender. Strands of blond hair framed his face, his bright blue eyes darkened by the flashing lights of the club. He smiled widely, pouring two shots of tequila before pushing one in his direction. “On the house,” He said, sinking his back. Alec returned the gesture, grinning his usual handsome grin and throwing his own back with a small grimace.

“Andrew,” The blond said, his smile still shining on his face.

“Alec-“ He was cut short by roaring voices behind him, he swirled his head, watching as a man dressed in a wine red, silk shirt that was open against his collar, french tucked into his extremely tight, leather pants, skipped onto the stage. His hips swaying in a sensual manner as he flipped off the group of people cheering him on.

The striking blue and purple lights danced around him, bouncing off his bronze skin. His body swayed elegantly on the small stage, the small group of people whooping and cheering as he dropped into a split, before pulling his body up and waving his ass in their direction. People were laid out in booths all over the club, some sat on stools at the bars on either end of the room, and others crowing around the runway and tiny stage the man was now dancing on. All eyes in the club seemed to be on him, his leather pants rode low on his hips, showing off his perfectly crafted v-line.

Alec downed the rest of his drink, his eyes too focused on the man performing on stage to notice the harsh way it flowed down his throat. The way his body flowed was intoxicating.

Andrew’s eyes seemed to be on him too as he didn’t speak another word as the song rang out.

Another song started as the man sauntered off the stage his hips swaying delectably as he moved towards the bar. The new lyrics ran through Alec’s mind as their gazes locked. He noticed the swirl of gold in his deep brown eyes.

_You’re a real-life fantasy_

The man draped himself over the bar, his back arched perfectly as he pushed his ass in Alec’s direction, very clearly wiggling it slightly as he singled to Andrew to pour him two shots. Alec watched the man move, not caring he was very obviously gawking at his ass. He looked like a dog drooling over a bone.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, pushing the image of sinking his teeth into his shimmering, bronze skin into the back of his mind, as the man spun on his feet, walking towards Alec with the shots in his hands.

_But you’re moving to carefully_

Alec straightened himself where he sat, flashing a toothy grin as the man tooth the seat next to him and placed both shots to the bar, sliding one in his direction. Alec took it, happily.

“So what’s a pretty boy like you doing here alone?” The amber-eyed man said, sinking his shot with a small grimace as his body inclined openly towards Alec.

Their eyes locked, and he looked as if he was searching Alec’s hazel irises for something, like he was digging for gold.

“Well, I’m not alone anymore, am I?” Alec said before sinking his own shot back, his voice was low and husky.

_Let’s start living dangerously_

“Magnus Bane,” He said, “And you are?”

_Talk to me, baby_

“Alec Lightwood.”

Alec wore a tight-fitting, black button-up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows revealing a tattoo that encased his forearm. The bottom of the shirt was flush to his chest, showing off his pecs through the thin material, as it tucked into his black, also extremely tight, black jeans that were ripped at the knee. He wore a belt with a silver letter ‘L’ displaying as the buckle. A leather jacket, that Magnus only assumed to be his, was draped over the back of the bar stool.

His face was sharp, it held harsh features, contrasted by his striking yet soft hazel eyes. They were pools of green and brown, shining as he spoke, intoxicating and drawing Magnus in with every blink to his thick eyelashes.

_I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving_

“You never answered my question.” Magnus smiled, his head inclined to the side.

“My brother ditched me for some cut redhead,” Alec scowled. As soon as Jace had wondered into his apartment, begging Alec to go clubbing with him for some, what he called, ‘brotherly bonding,’ Alec knew it would end with him getting ditched. They’d showed up at the club only a few hours before, drinking and dancing with each other, Alec finding hot guys to dance on in the crowd and Jace being dragged behind a redhead girl.

“Siblings,” Magnus scowled back, gesturing to the blond bartender. He ordered himself a martini and Alec “whatever he was having before.”

Magnus’ friends had convinced him to go clubbing, to get him out of the house properly after his breakup with Camille. Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael had pounded on his door early evening, demanding he got off his ass. They were tired of him moping around, lonely in his loft every day. Ragnor and Raphael had dragged him out from under his silk bedding by his feet, he had dropped to the floor with a huff and glared at the two as they backed out of the room. Cat had very kindly picked out Magnus’ favourite outfit after pushing him into the bathroom to shower. Eventually, Magnus had complied and got dressed with a childish grumble.

They had told him he needed to get up and find a cute boy and forget all about her, they were right, and he hated to admit that he had. Camille was completely forgotten as Alec spoke to him.

The two gossiped for hours, sharing embarrassing stories, getting to know each other with cocky remarks and flirty innuendos, inching closer and closer to one another as they spoke.

“Are you a bad boy or something?” Magnus said curiously, gesturing to the small scar running through his brow.

“Depends, do you like bad boys?” Alec smirked, his fingers swirling around the rim of his glass.

_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_

Alec studied Magnus once more, indulging himself in the features he hadn’t been able to make out from far away. His black hair was spoked to its ends, a perfect blond streak ran through his bangs and a silver cufflink hung from his right ear. Thick, black lines of glitter coated his waterlines, bringing out the gold that swirled in his brown irises. The ghost of a scruffy goatee clung to his face.

“No,” Magnus finally said, his adam’s apple bobbing with each word. “They’re too much trouble.” He waved dismissively, taking a sip of his martini. His eyes shone with something Alec hadn’t seen before, a mix of mischief and innocence all in one, like his eyes were begging for something Magnus was truly not aware of quite yet.

“Thank god,” Alec laughed, “You’re gorgeous but I don’t think I could pretend to be bad for that long.”

Magnus cocked a brow, “that long?” he smirked. “So you plan on there being a next time?”

“Oh, I’m banking on it.” His head inclined forward until he was just inches away from Magnus.

_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_ _  
Walk for me, baby_

His eyes jolted down to Magnus’ plump lips, watching as his tongue swiped out and wet his bottom lip, licking his own in sync. His gaze moved back up to meet Magnus’, his pupils were blown as he moved away.

Magnus pulled a napkin towards him, plucking the one from under his drink, and gestured to Andrew for a pen, who promptly delivered.

He smiled to himself as he quickly wrote down his number, scrawled largely on the rough surface. It looked smudged but Magnus made sure it was legible before sliding it over to Alec.

_I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi_

Magnus stood, leaning down until his lips were only inches from Alec’s face. “Until next time,” he smiled and placed a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek. His cologne surrounding Alec, filling his sense, sending sparks through his mind as the insatiable scent. Magnus leaned in further, his lips slightly brushing Alec’s ear as he spoke. “Oh, and I don’t kiss on the first date,” He whispered.

And before Alec knew it, he was gone, sauntering his way back to the booth his group was crowded in, his hips swaying as he waved a goodbye behind his back, the ghost of his lips and the tingle of his hot skin sending a shiver down Alec’s spine. Alec was sure Magnus Bane was going to drive him insane. He could feel it bubbling inside of him, anticipation rising in his chest at the thought of seeing the amber-eyed man once again.

_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, the lyrics were Cake By The Ocean by DNCE!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments<3  
> My twitter is @yrwarlock if you want to say hi!


End file.
